In modern Internet communication, an individual or business is sometimes exposed to non-secure connections and to communications from unreliable or falsely-identified senders.
Some publications in the field include:
US Patent Publication No. 2001/052013 to Ahlberg et al., which describes secure server architecture for web based data management.
US Patent Publication No. 2004/010697, to White, describes a biometric authentication system and method.
US Patent Publication No. 2005/120214, to Bazlen et al., describes systems and methods for enhancing security of communication over a public network.
US Patent Publication No. 2005/198291, to Brown et al., describes a remote access system and method.
US Patent Publication No. 2006/072569 to Eppinger et al., describes a network address translation protocol for transmission control protocol connections; and
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,204, to Pitsos, describes methods and systems for providing secure data distribution via public networks.